La Ultima Despedida
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Una mortal amenaza acecha a la ciudad Shuggazoom y todo parece indicar que el final ha llegado. Solo existe una manera de detener el inminente exterminio, pero el precio puede ser muy alto.


Hola, antes que nada me presento, soy Ghost Steve y esta es la primer historia que escribo sobre la serie "Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiper Fuerza ¡Ya!". Hace bastante tiempo veía la serie y debido a que desgraciadamente ya no la transmiten en mi país (si alguien sabe de un canal en México por favor avizen) pues ya no he podido verla y me he tenido que conformar con los capítulos que hay en Internet y mis recuerdos. El hecho es que a pesar de ya no verla, creo (y espero) recordar lo basico de esta serie que en su momento me encantó y que desde hace meses tengo la necesidad de escribir algo sobre ella.

No se si este fic sea de su agrado, yo espero que si pero en caso de que no lo sea sientanse en la libertad de hacermelo saber. Cualquier crítica es buena siempre que sea constructiva y estén seguros de que para mi va a ser algo muy bueno saber su opinión. En fin, ya no les digo mas, espero que la disfruten o que por lo menos no se aburran, jeje.

La serie SECMHFY le pertenece a Ciro Nieli y no a mi. Se que ya lo saben pero tengo entendido que hay que poner esto en los fics.

La Última Despedida

_Por Ghost Steve_

La oscuridad de la noche había llegado a ciudad Shuggazoom dándole fin a otro día más. Todos los habitantes de aquella magnifica utopía acababan de terminar sus actividades diarias y se disponían a regresar a sus respectivos hogares para descansar luego de un largo día de trabajo. Y en verdad que podrían descansar esta vez, puesto que justo ese día se cumplían tres meses desde que los ataques a la ciudad habían cesado.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo sin que el lugar fuera atacado por monstruos o ejércitos oscuros intentando destruirlo todo. El Escuadrón Mono en verdad había desempeñado bien su labor y Shuggazoom era un sitio más seguro que nunca. El mal se había alejado y ya no había más por qué temer…o por lo menos eso era lo que todos pensaban.

Una vez que todos se encontraban cómodamente instalados en sus camas y entregándose totalmente al sueño. En la hora más oscura, cuando la temperatura se encontraba en su punto más frío; oculta en las sombras y la niebla, una figura encapuchada caminaba por las calles. Aquel ser se desplazaba con tanto silencio que nadie se habría percatado de su presencia ni aunque se encontraran a centímetros de él.

Sus arácnidos movimientos eran tan fluidos y precisos como si se tratase de un espectro. Ojalá fuera solo un fantasma, pero no, se trataba de aquel sujeto que tanto daño había causado a todo ser vivo. Aquella alma llena de perversidad que por mucho tiempo había atormentado a los niños en sus pesadillas, aquel cuyo único objetivo era llenar el universo de maldad: El Rey Esqueleto.

Nuevamente espiando y pensando, vigilando la ciudad que reclamaba como su propiedad. Esperando el momento preciso para lanzar su nuevo y literalmente más mortífero ataque. Rápido como la luz llegó hasta la cima del edificio más alto de la ciudad, un inmenso rascacielos desde el cual podía verlo todo y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su cadavérica cara.

-Oh, mi ciudad Shuggazoom, tanto tiempo sin verte- murmuraba para sí mismo con su característica y aterradora voz –Se que me he ausentado por algún tiempo, pero te prometí jamás dejarte, jejeje. Tranquila, estoy dispuesto a compensarte por haberte descuidado-

En ese momento sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña esfera color negro y comenzó a mirarla con maldad.

-Te he traído un pequeño regalo que te aseguro terminará con tus preocupaciones, tus problemas…tu patética vida. Tómala y prepárate para el fin de esta era y el inicio de una nueva, llena de oscuridad, sufrimiento, muerte y lo más importante, de mí. Jajajajajajaja- el villano comenzó a reír maniáticamente a la vez que dejaba caer la esfera al vacío.

Aquel artefacto cayó rápidamente rumbo al piso más justo antes de terminar su trayecto tomó la forma de un cuervo tan malvado como su amo. El ave abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo lista para cumplir las órdenes que había recibido. Ya era momento de darle al súper escuadrón y a su joven y escurridizo líder un verdadero reto, el cual finalmente los haría caer ante las fuerzas oscuras de una vez por todas.

A la mañana siguiente, una vez que la ciudad había recuperado su brillo matutino. Una joven pareja caminaba por las alegres calles disfrutando cada momento que pasaban juntos. Chiro, líder del escuadrón mono, y su novia Jinmay celebraban dos años de haberse conocido y haberse enamorado. En ese lapso de tiempo muchas cosas habían sucedido, no todo había sido agradable gracias a las amenazas del Rey Esqueleto, mas siempre habían salido airosos de aquellos conflictos.

Acababan de acomodarse en su banca favorita junto a la fuente central del parque, lugar que por supuesto Jinmay le había mostrado a Chiro y que se había convertido en su lugar de reunión. A su alrededor todo era felicidad, los niños pequeños jugueteaban, sus padres conversaban y los miraban sonrientes y el reconfortante canto de las aves y algunos insectos daba la perfecta música de fondo para ambos enamorados. Era impresionante el hecho de que ese tiempo el lazo que se había formado no hubiera hecho más que fortalecerse e incluso ya estaban pensando en la idea de formar una familia juntos en un futuro no muy lejano.

Todavía faltaban varios elementos por arreglar, por ejemplo el hecho de que Chiro era humano y Jinmay un robot, sin mencionar el trabajo de ambos como protectores del universo. Sin embargo parecían meros e insignificantes detalles que no tenían por qué representar un problema para ellos. Después de todo habían sido felices los dos últimos años y tenían toda una vida por delante para arreglar esos asuntos. Además Ciudad Shuggazoom se había convertido en un magnifico lugar para vivir, todo era perfecto ahí y el mal se había ido. O al menos eso pensaban.

-Creo que ya es hora de regresar- dijo Chiro después de pasar unas cuantas horas sentados.

-Supongo que sí, Antauri debe estar preocupado- le contestó Jinmay.

-Ya lo creo, últimamente ha insistido en que debemos entrenar aún más de lo acostumbrado- contestó Chiro –Aunque realmente no le encuentro sentido, la ciudad ha estado muy segura desde hace tiempo-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿No te parece extraño que nada nos haya atacado últimamente?- le preguntó Jinmay.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Chiro.

-Desde la última batalla con el Rey Esqueleto no hemos sabido nada de él- respondió la niña.

-Probablemente esta vez sí lo hayamos derrotado finalmente- contestó el chico.

-No lo sé, ese villano tiene más vidas que un lagarto zombie del planeta "Pim-Res Ega". Lo hemos destruido muchas veces y siempre ha logrado regresar- dijo Jinmay preocupada.

-Tiene sentido, aunque si me lo preguntas creo que no deberíamos preocuparnos por él, al menos mientras no haya rastro de sus fechorías- respondió Chiro tranquilizando a su novia, quien asintiendo se levantó de la banca y junto con él emprendió el regreso al súper robot.

El sol ahora brillaba en su punto más alto y un intenso calor convenció a los chicos de pasar a comprar un helado. Chiro dejó a Jinmay recargada en un árbol cercano y se dirigió a comprarlos. Una vez terminado esto regresó donde su novia llevando consigo dos enormes conos con él.

-Toma, espero que te guste- le dijo a Jinmay mientras le extendía su helado. Sin embargo la niña no le respondió. Únicamente mantenía una expresión de tristeza que había adquirido recientemente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado.

-Pobrecito- fue lo único que dijo Jinmay sin dejar de mirar a un punto fijo en el suelo. Chiro volteó su mirada hacia ese lugar y descubrió que lo que había perturbado a su chica era un pequeño y colorido pajarito que yacía muerto cerca de ellos. Era un espectáculo deprimente y mas para Jinmay, quien se caracterizaba por ser amante de la vida.

-Lástima, seguramente cayó de su nido. Pero no te angusties, Jinmay, estás son cosas que pasan- le dijo tratando de consolarla.

Jinmay asintió y recibió su helado, luego continuaron su camino a casa. El ver a esa pobre ave había sido muy desagradable pero el tener a Chiro apoyándola era un gran consuelo. El muchacho había comenzado a hablar de cosas más alegres como su episodio favorito de "Los Jinetes del Sol" y una que otra broma aprendida de Sprx. En poco tiempo su novia ya se encontraba mucho mejor y la alegría volvía a reflejarse en su cara.

Sin embargo los esfuerzos de Chiro pronto se vieron opacados por el encuentro de otro cadáver, un gorrión para ser exactos, tendido sin vida en la acera. Jinmay se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un gritillo de horror y Chiro se sintió frustrado por su mala suerte de haber encontrado esa cosa. El muchacho solo abrazó a su compañera y la motivó para seguir caminando, mientras más rápido llegaran con los monos sería mejor para todos.

A pesar de que ya no se encontraban muy lejos del súper robot, el camino fue más largo de lo que ellos esperaban, y considerablemente más desagradable. Mientras más avanzaban más deprimente era el ambiente y el sufrimiento de Jinmay se incrementaba sin parar. Puesto que ante la anonadada vista de ambos niños se extendía el más desolador espectáculo que jamás hubieran presenciado.

A lo largo de la calle no se encontraba uno, ni dos pájaros muertos. Las calles de Shuggazoom acababan de cubrirse con los cadáveres de montones de animales. Desde especies pequeñas como aves o roedores hasta animales más grandes como perros, todos muertos sin explicación alguna. Sin señal de violencia, sin señal de enfermedad o envenenamiento, ni siquiera de dolor, solo se encontraban ahí tirados sin moverse más.

Y no solo se trataba de los animales, las plantas también habían perdido su colorido y se habían secado como si el agua dentro de ellas hubiera sido succionada por un ser invisible. El color gris prevalecía y la gente se preguntaba extrañada la causa de ese incidente. Entonces fue cuando Chiro decidió no esperar más y se llevó a Jinmay corriendo hasta su hogar. No era la primera vez que aparecían animales y árboles muertos en los alrededores, pero el hecho de que se tratara de tantos seres finados como víctimas de una terrible epidemia era perturbador. Algo no andaba bien y debían averiguar de qué se trataba.

Una vez dentro del súper robot, ambos jóvenes fueron recibidos por los coloridos ciber monos con la acostumbrada alegría ya rutinaria. Todos notaron la expresión de melancolía y de miedo en ambos niños y Nova no tardó en preguntar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Chiro les explicó lo sucedido con lujo de detalles y sus primates amigos pronto compartieron su angustia.

-No creo que sea para tanto, encontraron un par de aves muertas pero eso no significa que algo esté mal- dijo Sprx tratando de calmar a los otros.

-No fueron dos, fueron decenas de aves muertas. Además de plantas, árboles y otros animales- les dijo Chiro angustiado.

-Anoche hizo mucho frío, tal vez se congelaron- propuso Otto.

-La temperatura no ha matado a nadie en Shuggazoom desde hace tiempo, ni siquiera cuando hubo esa helada causada por esos monstruos de hielo a los que nos enfrentamos- razonó Gibson.

-Tal vez se trate de una enfermedad, una epidemia- siguió Nova.

-Lo dudo, no conozco alguna enfermedad que afecte a plantas y animales de la misma forma- respondió Gibson –Aquí algo no anda bien-

-Ustedes son unos paranoicos, insisto en que le están dando demasiada importancia a esto- terminó Sprx.

En ese momento la inconfundible voz de Antauri fue escuchada dentro de la sala. Todos se voltearon a ver al recién llegado con gran interés en lo que tenía que decir.

-Concuerdo con Gibson, algo no anda bien- dijo el mono plateado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Nova.

-No es normal ver tantos seres muertos sin razón aparente. Ni Chiro ni Jinmay están exagerando…además puedo sentir algo en el poder primate que no me gusta- siguió Antauri.

-¿Algo en el poder primate?- preguntó Otto.

-Sí, una fluctuación, las fuerzas oscuras se están movilizando- respondió.

-Ahora que lo dices, yo también lo siento. ¿Pero que puede significar?- preguntó Chiro.

-Es obvio…el Rey Esqueleto ha regresado- contestó Antauri directamente.

-¿Qué?, no puede ser- dijo Jinmay preocupada.

-Me temo que así debe ser, no hay otra explicación- prosiguió Antauri.

En ese momento todo se oscureció, el lugar se convirtió en un mundo de tinieblas y unas cuantas sombras en forma de fantasmas aparecieron rodeando al escuadrón. Todos se colocaron rápidamente en posición de combate esperando el primer ataque pero en su lugar solo escucharon la maléfica risa del Rey Esqueleto haciendo eco por todos lados.

Instantes después la intangible y amenazadora figura del villano apareció frente a ellos acompañada de un cuervo negro parado en su hombro derecho. Chiro sintió que la sangre le hervía e instintivamente se colocó frente a Jinmay para protegerla en caso necesario. Los monos por su parte sacaron sus armas y se prepararon para la inminente batalla.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- preguntó Chiro en un tono autoritario.

-Tranquilo, chico, no vengo a pelear- le contestó el Rey Esqueleto.

-No te creemos- le dijo Sprx apuntándolo con sus imanes.

-No tengo necesidad de pelear esta vez, ni siquiera de mandar a mis soldados a atacarlos. De todos modos su aniquilación ya es inevitable- dijo el esqueleto con un tono lleno de maldad.

-¡Solo estás alardeando!- sentenció Chiro amenazante.

-En realidad no, el objetivo de mi visita es únicamente presentarles a mi pequeño amigo- dijo señalando al cuervo.

-¿Para qué queremos ver a esa inmunda ave?- preguntó Nova.

-Oh, solo quería que conocieran la imagen del que causará la destrucción de la ciudad Shuggazoom y por supuesto de ustedes, jajajajaja- dijo el Rey.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Chiro alterado.

-Este no es un cuervo ordinario, es una criatura creada por mí con la ayuda de las fuerzas tenebrosas. Tiene habilidades destructivas y su único objetivo es eliminar a todo ser que yo le ordene. Creo que ustedes ya han sido testigos de su poder- dijo el villano a los niños.

-Entonces…esa cosa fue la que mató a todos esos animales- dijo Jinmay entendiéndolo todo.

-Exacto, pequeña, y pronto no solo serán animales. Antes de mañana las personas también perecerán, y eventualmente las formas de vida inorgánicas como esos monos y tu- respondió.

-¡No, no puede ser!- dijo Chiro completamente alterado.

-Créelo niño, esta vez no hay nada que ustedes ni nadie puedan hacer para detenerme. Mi venganza está por cumplirse, pero no se preocupen, los dejaré vivir lo suficiente para disfrutar de la caída de todo lo que conocen y aman- siguió el villano poniendo especial énfasis en la última parte de su explicación.

-¡No si puedo evitarlo!- saltó Antauri intentando atacar al cuervo con sus garras fantasma. Sin embargo ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, la maléfica ave se abalanzó sobre Antauri envistiéndolo con su pico y haciendo que su sistema se apagara en cuestión de segundos.

-**¡Antauri!**- gritaron todos preocupados por lo que acababan de ver.

-Jajajajajaja, no se preocupen, se recuperará pronto. Esta solo fue una pequeña demostración y advertencia de que no podrán vencer esta vez. Disfruten los próximos días, escuadrón mono, por que serán los últimos de sus inútiles y despreciables vidas, jajajajajaja- y dicho esto se esfumó junto con todo su poder oscuro.

La habitación regresó a la normalidad y Chiro llevó a Antauri al laboratorio de Gibson para darle la debida atención. Tal y como el Rey Esqueleto dijo, el mono plateado volvió en si al poco rato y según las pruebas que le habían hecho no tenía nada grave. Una noticia reconfortante, mas no lo suficiente como para ignorar lo que acaban de escuchar. Si lo que les habían dicho era cierto, Shuggazoom estaba enfrentándose a su propio apocalipsis esta vez.

-Esto es horrible- decía Otto mirando al suelo.

-Ese desgraciado realmente se las ha ingeniado esta vez- lo apoyó Sprx.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos permitir que se salga con la suya- dijo Chiro.

-¿Pero qué hacer?, tu ya lo viste, ni siquiera Antauri pudo contra ese cuervo- agregó Nova

-Tiene que haber una manera, siempre hay una manera- respondió Chiro tratando de calmar a los demás, y de paso a él mismo.

-Pues más vale que la encontremos rápido, de lo contrario la ciudad desaparecerá- dijo Sprx.

-Tal vez yo pueda hacer algo, ese cuervo impactó directamente a Antauri y le dejó muestras de su ADN. Si las examino tal vez encuentre su punto débil- dijo Gibson.

-Buena idea Gibson, lo mejor será que empieces cuanto antes- dijo Chiro un poco más animado.

El mono azul asintió y se dirigió rápidamente a su laboratorio para comenzar a trabajar. Los demás esperaban impacientes los resultados aunque sabían que Gibson tardaría algo de tiempo en averiguar qué ocurría. Por desgracia eso era lo que menos tenían en esos momentos: tiempo. Cada segundo que pasaba alguien podía estar siendo aniquilado por ese infame cuervo, el pueblo de Shuggazoom estaba expuesto a su destrucción y debían evitarlo como fuera.

-¿Saben?, el que no sepamos la manera de detener esta amenaza no es pretexto para no intentarlo. Creo que debemos salir a la ciudad e intentar hacer algo- propuso Chiro.

Los otros tres monos y Jinmay accedieron y luego de informarle a Gibson de su plan, salieron a las calles y se separaron para abarcar las mayores zonas posibles. Nunca creyeron que fuera tan difícil encontrar a un cuervo. No era un tipo de ave muy común en la ciudad pero por alguna razón no había más rastro de él que las pobres víctimas que dejaba a su paso.

Mas animales callejeros muertos habían aparecido y todos temían que en cualquier momento serían humanos los que formarían parte de esta matanza. Los radares no mostraban ninguna señal del cuervo o de los agentes del Rey Esqueleto y la noche, que ya llegaba nuevamente, solo dificultaba más las cosas.

Las horas pasaban y los resultados no mejoraban. Una desesperación y frustración inmensa comenzaba a presentarse en el joven corazón de Chiro, quien cansado y desconsolado decidió regresar al súper robot por un momento para comprobar que tanto Gibson como Antauri estuvieran bien.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, la idea de separase no había sido tan buena después de todo. No conocían bien a su enemigo pero de seguro no serían una gran amenaza para él individualmente. Si los atacaba a uno de ellos era muy probable que los acabara rápidamente. Esta idea preocupó mucho a Chiro y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo a su robot rogando porque nada malo hubiera ocurrido.

Una vez que llegó y entró, encontró a Antauri aún descansando de la batalla pero despierto y a un callado Gibson revisando un monitor de su laboratorio. Chiro veía los resultados pero eran demasiado técnicos para él, por lo que no entendía nada de lo que decían, aunque a juzgar por la expresión de Gibson no podía tratarse de nada bueno.

-Hola Gibson, ¿has averiguado algo?- le preguntó.

-Me temo que sí, pero dudo que te vaya a gustar lo que encontré- le contestó.

Gibson le pidió al niño que lo acompañara al cuarto principal del robot donde Antauri se encontraba y eventualmente le indicó que se sentara. Chiro no sabía si en verdad quería escuchar lo que estaban a punto de decirle pero sabía que era crucial que lo supiera, así que lo dejó hablar.

-El ADN de esa cosa era muy extraño y no pude lograr nada con la ciencia- dijo Gibson –Aunque después pensé en la vida pasada del Rey Esqueleto-

-¿El Alquimista?- preguntó Chiro

-Exacto, aquel que combinaba la ciencia con la magia. Si él era en verdad el creador del cuervo, como nos lo dijo, entonces esa ave poseía propiedades sobrenaturales por lógica. Una vez que tuve algo de información genética recurrí a unos viejos escritos que tenemos guardados referentes a lo oculto y mezclando ambas fuentes creo haber hallado la respuesta- concluyó el mono.

Antauri y Chiro guardaron silencio por unos instantes esperando el resto de la explicación, aunque Gibson no parecía tener muchos deseos de contarles lo último.

-Continúa, Gibson, por favor- pidió Antauri.

-El cuervo no puede ser destruido- dijo al fin.

-No es verdad- murmuró Chiro desolado.

-¿Significa que no podremos detenerlo?- preguntó Antauri.

-Tal vez si, no se puede destruir pero si pueden acabarse sus poderes. La única forma de lograrlo es que un ser viviente con una gran fuente de energía se enfrente al cuervo y acceda a absorberlo en su propio cuerpo por voluntad propia. El cuervo se fusionará con ese ser y entonces su amenaza desaparecerá- dijo Gibson.

-¿Eso es todo?, es fácil. Cualquiera de nosotros podría hacerlo…y esa fuente de energía podría ser el poder primate- dijo Chiro contento.

-Me temo que no, Chiro, para llevar a cabo esto es necesario un ser viviente orgánico. Es decir, tiene que ser un animal o un humano. Si un robot o alguien con partes robóticas lo intenta, no dará resultados- explicó Gibson.

-Bueno, aún así no le veo problema, podríamos…- intentó decir Chiro pero el mono azul lo interrumpió.

-Hay un detalle que aún no les he dicho. La persona o animal que absorba al cuervo terminará con sus poderes para siempre. Pero al fusionarse con esa fuerza oscura tendrá que pagar un precio muy alto…esa persona…tendría que renunciar a su vida- terminó Gibson con voz entrecortada.

Tanto Chiro como Antauri se quedaron estupefactos con esto último, en verdad no se lo esperaban para nada. El mundo se les cerraba y la interrogante volvía a surgir. ¿Acaso Gibson acababa de decir que quien quiera que se ofreciera a absorber al cuervo tendría que sacrificarse?

-Tiene que haber otra forma- dijo Chiro finalmente

-Temo que no la hay- respondió Gibson.

-¡Tiene que!- siguió Chiro.

-**¡No la hay!**- terminó Gibson gritando.

El silencio volvió a reinar por unos momentos. Todos sabían lo que acontecía pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo. Ambos monos estaban desolados pero Chiro era el que peor la estaba pasando, sabía por qué, conocía el desenlace, lo que ocurriría, pero no quería aceptarlo. Tenía miedo, rogaba con toda su alma que solo fuera un mal sueño, pero en el fondo sabía muy bien que no era así y que tarde o temprano tendría que aceptar su destino…y si quería salvar a su ciudad valía más que fuera temprano.

-Bien- dijo el chico finalmente –Hagámoslo-

Antauri y Gibson se le quedaron mirando con expresión triste temiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir su líder.

-Debo ser yo- terminó Chiro.

-¡No Chiro!- saltó Antauri dándose cuenta de que ya no podía evadirlo más.

-Soy el único miembro del escuadrón que es cien por cierto humano. Y mi deber es proteger a la ciudad, juré hacerlo- dijo Chiro tristemente.

-Por favor piensa bien las cosas- le rogó Gibson.

-Tú ya lo dijiste, es la única forma- respondió Chiro.

-No desperdicies tu vida de esa manera, te necesitamos, Chiro. Recuerda que tu eres el…- intentó decir Antauri.

-…el elegido, lo sé. Y es precisamente por eso por lo que debo hacerlo, tal vez fui elegido para llevar a cabo esta misión…esta última misión- dijo el muchacho mirando al suelo en resignación.

-¡No permitiremos que lo hagas!- lo retó Antauri a la vez que él y Gibson se preparaban para inmovilizar a Chiro. El joven los miró con melancolía y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar saltó detrás de sus queridos monos y dándoles un ligero golpe en la parte trasera del cráneo los dejó inmóviles.

-Perdónenme. Gracias por todo este tiempo, han sido los mejores amigos que pude haber deseado- murmuró y luego comenzó a caminar a la salida del súper robot.

-**¡Chiro, no lo hagas, Chirooooo!**- gritaban Antauri y Gibson mirándolo alejarse y frustrados por la impotencia. Era tan desesperante no poder moverse ni poder hacer nada mientras que su líder y uno de sus mejores amigos se marchaba para siempre.

Chiro hizo caso omiso de los gritos de sus compañeros y reuniendo todo su valor se encaminó en busca del cuervo para ponerle fin a todo eso. Se sentía devastado, pero satisfecho de poder salvar a sus seres queridos. Poco tiempo después llegó Jinmay al robot buscando a su novio y la impresión de ver a los dos monos en el suelo noqueados fue horrible para ella.

Impulsivamente corrió hasta donde ellos estaban y un gran alivio invadió su pecho al comprobar que solo estaban inmovilizados. Sin embargo aún quedaba la preocupación de que alguien los hubiera atacado durante su ausencia.

-¡Oh cielos!, ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- preguntó la niña angustiada.

-¿Jinmay?- dijo Antauri

-Sí, aquí estoy, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó nuevamente la niña.

-Es Chiro- respondió el mono plateado.

-¿Le ocurrió algo malo a Chiro?- cuestionó asustada.

-Aún no, pero debes detenerlo. Él fue a buscar al cuervo y si lo encuentra…morirá- terminó Antauri.

Jinmay se llevó las manos a la boca aterrada. No estaba preparada para lo que acababa de escuchar y a pesar de no entender bien que ocurría la idea de que Chiro estuviera en peligro mortal era perturbadora.

-¿A dónde fue?- preguntó

-No sabemos, solo dijo que irá a buscar al cuervo- dijo Gibson.

-Corre, Jinmay, encuéntralo. Date prisa- rogó Antauri y sin necesitar nada mas, la niña se levantó y salió corriendo de ahí en la búsqueda de su novio. De repente pudo distinguir las figuras de Sprx, Nova y Otto tiradas a unos metros del súper robot, se acercó a ellas y descubrió que su estado era el mismo que el de Gibson y Antauri.

-¿Qué les pasó?- preguntó.

-Chiro se volvió loco, lo vimos salir de aquí y al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia nos atacó y nos inmovilizó- explicó Otto.

-Se veía muy preocupado, creo que hasta triste- dijo Sprx.

-¿Y no dijo nada?- preguntó Jinmay.

-No explicó que pretendía, solo nos noqueó y antes de irse dijo algo como "lo siento" y "adiós"- dijo Nova.

-¿Qué dirección tomó?- preguntó.

-Se fue rumbo al centro de la ciudad- dijo Otto.

La niña le agradeció y salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Ya podía plantearse una idea de lo que su chico planeaba y no era nada bueno. Mientras tanto, en el parque, Chiro permanecía sentado en la banca donde siempre iba con Jinmay mirando con una gran tristeza su alrededor. No podía creer que todo estaba a punto de terminar para él.

Como iba a extrañar a su amado escuadrón mono, a su ciudad, a sus amigos y sobre todo a Jinmay. Recordaba el día en que la había visto por primera vez mientras limpiaba el súper robot junto a Sprx. Todos los preciosos momentos que habían pasado juntos y que no se volverían a repetir jamás. La tristeza de tener que irse eternamente y de abandonar a todo aquel que alguna vez había querido era tal que sin importarle nada, oculto en la noche, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Por favor, discúlpenme, lo hago por ustedes- dijo al vacío refiriéndose a todos sus amigos.

En ese momento, como si su agonía lo hubiera invocado. El malévolo cuervo del Rey Esqueleto llegó hasta donde él estaba y se posó en una rama justo frente a él. Chiro lo miró y dando un suspiro le dijo –Sé cómo detenerte, sé lo que debo hacer…y estoy dispuesto-

El ave lo miró sin hacer nada mas, ni siquiera parpadear. –Acepto absorber tu poder oscuro y dar la vida para acabar con tu masacre- volvió a decir. De repente un grito femenino llamó su atención junto con la del cuervo.

-**¡No Chiro, no lo hagas!**- gritó Jinmay quien acababa de llegar al lugar y había escuchado todo.

-…Jinmay- dijo Chiro extrañándose de verla en ese lugar.

-¡Ya oí lo que planeas hacer y no te dejaré!- le dijo acercándose cada vez más a él.

-Debo hacerlo- respondió.

-No, más bien quieres hacerlo- dijo Jinmay molesta.

-Si no lo hago toda la ciudad Shuggazoom morirá- se defendió Chiro.

-Buscaremos otro modo de acabar con esto- dijo Jinmay.

-Ya no hay tiempo para seguir buscando, además Gibson dijo que esta era la única manera- dijo Chiro serio.

-Pero no es justo que tú tengas que pagar por esto, en todo caso deja que yo lo haga- suplicó Jinmay.

-Contigo no serviría, esto necesita a un ser cien por ciento humano…y tu eres un robot. Además nunca permitiría que algo malo te pasara- dijo Chiro.

-Por favor no me dejes, no sé qué haría sin ti-

-Estarás bien, yo lo sé, eres una chica fuerte- respondió Chiro en un tono más tranquilizador.

-No lo soy, no sin ti- dijo la niña con ganas de llorar.

-Claro que sí, es más, voy a necesitar que tomes mi lugar y guíes al escuadrón ahora que no podré hacerlo- pidió Chiro.

-No me pidas eso, no puedo reemplazarte- dijo Jinmay.

-No te pido que me reemplaces, solo que continúes con mi tarea- contestó Chiro acercándose y abrazando a Jinmay, quien recargó su rostro en su pecho sumamente triste.

-No quiero que te vayas- murmuró la chica robot.

-No lo haré, siempre estaré cuidándote- dijo Chiro mientras una leve lágrima escapaba de su ojo.

-¿Seguro que no hay otra manera?-

-No, pero no te preocupes, este no es el fin…volveremos a vernos-

-No es cierto, tu eres humano y yo robot. Mi alma no es como la tuya y no irá al mismo lugar que tú- lloró Jinmay.

-Tu alma es igual a la mía, y créeme, este no es un adiós definitivo- dijo Chiro -¿Confías en mi?- preguntó mirando a Jinmay a los ojos.

Jinmay le devolvió la mirada y luego de unos momentos le dio una dulce y triste sonrisa y asintió –Si, confío en ti-

-Entonces no estés triste, te prometo que nunca te dejaré- terminó Chiro. Jinmay solo cerró los ojos y retrocedió un poco haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para dejar ir a aquel que tanto amaba pero que las circunstancias ameritaban perderlo.

Chiro se volteó entonces mirando nuevamente al cuervo, luego invocó al poder primate y en segundos se vio flotando en medio de la gigantesca y verde figura de un gorila que tantas veces había usado en batalla. –Es hora- dijo finalmente y como si todo hubiera sido planeado por alguien, el cuervo emprendió el vuelo con dirección a Chiro y entró en la boca del gorila.

Hubo un gran resplandor que obligó a Jinmay a cerrar los ojos y un calor abrazador envolvió los alrededores. No se escuchaba ni un solo ruido y una fuerte brisa sacudió las hojas del suelo. Instantes después el resplandor desapareció y con él se habían ido el cuervo y el verde gorila del poder primate, la amenaza mortal que azotaba a Shuggazoom era historia. Solo quedó Chiro recostado boca arriba mirando al cielo y con un aspecto muy pálido.

Jinmay se acercó a él, se arrodilló a su lado y lo tomó entre sus brazos apoyando la cabeza de su novio en sus piernas. Chiro aún respiraba pero era solo cuestión de tiempo para que dejara de hacerlo. Con gran esfuerzo abrió sus ojos dándole una última mirada a la niña.

-No estés triste, siempre estaré contigo. Recuérdalo…te amo- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dar un débil, cálido y último suspiro. Jinmay pudo ver como su chico cerraba sus ojos eternamente y así se entregaba al descanso eterno justo en el momento en que el sol se asomaba por el horizonte.

Los días siguientes fueron de luto para ciudad Shuggazoom. A todos les había afectado la noticia del deceso del que hubiera sido su héroe. El escuadrón mono no volvería a ser el mismo, aunque Jinmay cumplió su palabra y tomó el lugar de Chiro como líder del grupo, después de todo el mal aún no había desaparecido y seguramente pronto se requerirían de sus servicios.

Fue un golpe muy duro para todos, especialmente para Jinmay. Sin embargo estaba decidía a honrar el valor de Chiro y enfrentar con fortaleza los obstáculos que el destino les deparara. Lo que nadie sabía era que ese sufrimiento no sería muy largo para la chica, puesto una noche, poco antes de ser vencida por el sueño, sintió como si alguien se recostara a su lado y la rodeara con un brazo.

Jinmay no volteó, no necesitaba ver nada, su corazón le decía quien la acompañaba en esos momentos. La joven robot sonrió feliz, ahora segura de que el lazo que tenía con Chiro jamás desaparecería, ni la misma muerte podría romperlo nunca. Antes de quedar profundamente dormida pudo escuchar unas dulces palabras que recordaría por el resto de su existencia…y después de esta.

-Te lo prometí, nunca te abandonaré. Ahora puedes estar tranquila y convencida de que esta fue la última despedida, ya que no volveremos a decirnos adiós nunca jamás-

FIN

Puedo imaginar lo que estarán pensando: "Desgraciado hijo de.....¿como te atreviste a matar a Chiro?", pues antes que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes que normalmente mato en mis historias son por lo general mis favoritos, raro, lo se, pero así es. Además intenté lograr un pequeño mensaje de que la muerte no necesariamente tiene que ser el fin, espero haberlo logrado en cierta manera. Tal vez también digan que soy un maldito melodramatico...y pues si, lo soy, jeje, pero creo que no daño a nadie con esta historia. ¿O si lo hago?

Espero ansioso sus comentarios esperando que sean amables, jeje, es broma. ¡Hagan pedazos mi autoestima si quieren!, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


End file.
